creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Adventures of MYCUN - Gabriel's Revenge
Most of the people who watch Gabriel Garcia's videos know the show called "The Adventures of MYCUN." It is created in 2016. It is an animated crossover series that stars a boy named Gabriel Garza and features characters from movies and video games he likes. However, what if I were to tell you that I had found a really horrifying episode of the series? I was looking for Simpsons episodes on KissCartoon in December 2016, because that website had good shows. However, during the part where Moe says "Hey, what the hell are you doing with my money in your house, Fred?", my laptop began to freeze, and it went on for what felt like forever. After that, I got a BSOD (Blue Screen Of Death). System Restore didn't work. The entire computer had to be rebooted. After the painstaking process of rebooting, I went back on the internet. However, I remember a link that my favorite wiki's administrator, Suomynona404, sent me, and I didn't type it in a long time. For the hell of it, I typed it in the URL bar. Right here, it lead me to a YouTube video, but its title was odd. It was "The Adventures of MYCUN - Gabriel's Revenge". I was bored and decided to watch it. But the user page was what got me worried. The icon was a picture of someone's horrifying face, and the channel art was of a picture of the 9/11 attacks. The username was "NATAS LIAH". I did not get any of that, thinking it was just a foreign name, but when I looked at it VERY closely, it had a secret meaning. That is, if you spell the entire thing backwards. "NATAS LIAH" really are code words for "HAIL SATAN". The episode started with the normal MYCUN intro, then it showed Gabriel on his bed, crying, but it didn't sound like normal. It sounded...well...real, as if his voice actor's really crying. This went on for 2 minutes, while flashbacks of other episodes appear in the background. After 2 minutes of this, Gabriel let out a throat-shredding scream that was so loud, I had to turn down my volume. Then Gabriel turned really mad, and said "I've had it with those bitches hating me! This is what they will fucking get!" Woah, he swore... and this was not censored either! Also, your friends hating you? All of that had never happened in the series! Anyway, Gabriel got out guns, grenades, and rocket launchers. He then got on the wall, and said "Hail Satan." That was the same phrase that "NATAS LIAH" are code words for (which are mentioned before). Anyway, it showed Bernard Bear and Gru watching TV, when all of a sudden Gabriel pops out of nowhere, and Gru said "Gabriel, what are you doing with those guns?!" But Gabriel never said a word, and he just shot Gru and Bernard Bear, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Then Gabriel went in the kitchen, where Ico was making pizza rolls for lunch. Gabriel smoked a blunt and then shot a missile out of his rocket launcher, which hit the kitchen through the door. It struck Ico in the kidney and disintegrated him with blood and body parts flying everywhere. The explosion looked so real. Then Gabriel laughed in an evil way, for 4 minutes. Then it showed Gabriel in the bathroom with Red, and he took out a bat and started hitting Red constantly. This went on for 5 minutes, until the next clip starts. The next clip was so fucking tortureful, that I nearly shut the entire video OFF. Gabriel took out a pickaxe, and immediately struck Red with it, nailing her to the toilet. Red didn't do anything, not even scream. After Gabriel killed Red, he took the pickaxe out of her corpse, then began ripping the internals one by one. Well, he did, but 4 seconds later, the scene was cut and replaced with a blue screen with text saying "SCENE MISSING." I only saw four seconds of it. Then the video resumed, and for some reason, Red was off-screen. Then it showed every one of Gabriel's friends dead, with Gabriel in the circle of them. Then Gabriel said "Oh my god. What have I done?! What have I done?! What have I done?! I cannot believe this! I killed my friends!" Then Gabriel went in the kitchen, and ate the pizza rolls, all at once. The screen blurred out and twitched for 3 seconds, then it showed Gabriel on the floor dropping blood. It is clear that Gabriel's body tried to get the heatstroke out of Gabriel from the pizza rolls that he ate, but to no avail. And the episode ended with no credits, only static. It went on for 5 minutes. I cannot take it anymore. I don't even know how Suomynona404 found this. Maybe he was messing around, or maybe he went on some piracy sites. Who knows? I don't. I tried to gain information on this episode, and any info on the user "NATAS LIAH", as his account was terminated one year later. But, as much as the episode is scarce and has no information, the user is the complete opposite. The user's real name was never mentioned, but this man was the nephew of some unknown Mexican satanist, according to the sources. He is responsible for handing out Lost Episode Tapes, Horrifying Photos, CDs that have video games all corrupted, and so on. "NATAS LIAH" is dead as of 2017, as the reports say he was killed by the FBI. That might not even be true, but that's all I can say for now. The last thing I could say is, goodbye and see you later. ---- Credited by: Surround Productions Category:Lost Episodes Category:MYCUN Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost Episodes deleted from Geoshea's Lost Episodes Wiki Category:Crossovers